Morikage Toshi
Morikage Toshi (P17), also known as the Forest Shadow City, The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee was a Phoenix Clan city in the Bachiatari province Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 96 with an ancient curse placed upon it. The Morikage Castle was within it. Trade Center Forest Shadow City was built in 304 as a minor outpost along the Phoenix shore. The city took its name from the nearby sparse forest, Mori Kage, which was higher than the city and shaded it for most of the day. The city was closer than Shiro Shiba to Otosan Uchi and Crane lands along the shoreline, and became a trade center. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 67 It was the main timber felling city until Ryoko Owari Toshi became more important. City of Lies: Player's Guide, p. 24 Fall of Morikage Toshi When the young Dragon bride of Shiba Kojiro, Agasha Yuriko, took her own life in 782 because of his unloving and callous nature, her mother, the Oracle of Air, cast a powerful curse upon his castle. Soon the vines and trees reached out and reclaimed the castle, rendering it useless. The Phoenix were forced to abandon the castle completely as no dispelling seemed to work. The castle laid vacant, home only to a restless ghost wandering the halls. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 15 Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 296 These events had been driven by the Bloodsword Revenge, which had been found and wielded by Kojiro. Way of the Wolf, pp. 115-116 Shadows The Lying Darkness had heard the Agasha's call and granted her wish, consuming Yuhiko and binding her to the castle at the same time. Since then, the abandoned city has become a focus point for malign supernatural activity. The city also contained a flickering "hole" to the Spirit Realm of Toshigoku, and often those who died in or near the location were damned to spend eternity among the Legacy of the Forge. Shiro Mori Kage had long since lost its glory as the most opulent stronghold of the Phoenix. Secrets of the Phoenix, pp. 67-68 Tsuruchi In 1132 Yoritomo gave Tsuruchi an Akodo Dagger brought by a spy from outside the clan to help him to find the Hidden Emperor. While Tsuruchi followed the Emperor's trails, he was attacked by Goju in the Morikage Forest. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Toturi Discovered The same year Toturi was found shackled and beaten in the ruins of Morikage Castle by Unicorn scouts. The Morikage Forest and castle was filled with apparitions of ghosts and shadows the Naga called The Foul. The truth was revealed that Toturi had been held by the Lying Darkness which was trying to allow the Empire to fall into chaos. The Unicorn, led by Otaku Kamoko bring the weak and sickened Emperor back to Otosan Uchi, igniting a small flame of hope in a dark Empire. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 22 Tsuruchi played a vital role in the recovery of Toturi from the Lying Darkness in Morikage Castle. During the rescue, Jama Suru managed to obtain blood from Kamoko for Iuchiban's ritual of the Rain of Blood. Sacrifice Kolat The spy should be a kolat minion, because the only lost Akodo Dagger was seen on the hands of Akodo Kage, the uncovered Kolat Master. Prayers and Treasures, p. 133 It was not clear if the kolat were helping the Empire against the Shadow, the opposite, or only playing on both sides. Cleansed Shortly after the defeat of the Lying Darkness at Oblivion's Gate, the Void Dragon broke the Darkness' grip on Morikage Toshi. Fortunes & Winds, p. 75 Even without the strange fog the place was sinister and dangerous and the city was usually left well alone. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 135 External Links * Morikage (Ambition's Debt) * Morikage Toshi (Lotus) Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Bachiatari province